


Semplicemente Fuji Yuuta

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: M’iscrissi tempo fa alla challenge Chi, con chi, cosa facevano, perché adorai l’idea di dover fare una lista di personaggi e scrivere su di loro.Ammetto era da parecchio che avevo pronta questa storia, ma sono riuscita a correggerla solo oggi.Comunque se v’interessa questa è la lista dei personaggi con  tutti i nome scelti a caso, perché non volevo pilotare i prompt per scrivere su pairing che non avevo mai immaginato assieme.MomoshiroYagyuuTezukaShusukeOshitariNiouKaidouYutaMukahiAtobe





	Semplicemente Fuji Yuuta

**Author's Note:**

> Semplicemente Fuji Yuuta

Perché Niou lo doveva baciare sempre con quell’impeto? Ogni volta che il collo veniva torturato dal quel ragazzo, non solo Yuuta ne veniva travolto ma aveva la sensazione che quelle labbra stessero lambendo qualcosa di estremamente delizioso.  
“Sta cercando di divorarmi” La sua non era una domanda retorica, ma una vera constatazione per il modo passionale dell’illusionista.  
«Niou…» La sua voce già stava cominciando a spezzarsi per il piacere che gli faceva sentire. «Ah…»  
Lentamente aveva la sensazione che la sua mente volesse sciogliersi, proprio come se nella sua testa ci fosse una fiammella di una candela che lentamente stava consumando tutta la propria lucidità.  
«Yuta-kun» Masaharu continuava ad assaporare il suo corpo e Fuji si sentiva sempre più in visibilio «Vedo che sei davvero sensibile, pri»  
Come poteva fare? Era così preso da Niou da fregarsene del fatto di essere ancora nell’edificio scolastico, ma Yuuta non riusciva ad avere il completo autocontrollo, come se quelle labbra avessero preso possesso di tutto sé stesso.  
Era stato così fin dagli inizi, c’era stata una passione così intensa che nessuno dei due aveva potuto resistere ritrovandosi a trascorrere assieme serate a dir poco intense.  
Non è che stesse con l’illusionista solamente perché riusciva ad appagarlo intimamente, ma la verità è che lui era uno dei pochi non lo aveva paragonato a Shuusuke. Non lo considerava “Il fratello del genio”, anzi per lui era semplicemente Fuji Yuuta.  
Era anche quello il principale motivo che l’aveva visto ad avvicinarvisi scoprendo sulla sua pelle che in cui ci vedesse qualcosa di più di un semplice kouhai.  
Masaharu era tutto suo, così come lui era dell’illusionista, nessuno gliel’avrebbe potuto portare via, nemmeno Shuusuke.  
Il fratello maggiore otteneva facilmente tutto quello che lui aveva dovuto faticare per raggiungere in campo tennistico, ma finalmente poteva abbandonare tutti i complessi d’inferiorità provati per maggiore e di questo poteva ringraziare solo quel ragazzo.  
«Baciami»  
  
Niou non si lascò scappare quell’opportunità; le labbra di Yuuta era così meravigliose che lui non si sarebbe mai stancato d’imprimere le sue. Sembravano fatte apposta per adattarsi perfettamente, come se entrambe fossero delle tessere di un puzzle perfettamente compatibile.  
Lo baciò assaporando ogni brandello di quella lingua che sembrava volerlo invogliare ad andare sempre più oltre, anche perché riusciva benissimo a sentire la sua erezione sulla sua pelle.  
Era così provocante in quel momento, anche la sua espressione non è che lo aiutasse poi molto, c’era una tale lussuria da rendere impossibile resistere a tale meraviglia.  
Masaharu abbassò il pantaloncino della tuta del sedicenne per ammirare la sua intimità che, sì, non si sarebbe mai stancato di prendere in bocca.  
Cosa doveva dire l’illusionista? Quanto amasse succhiarlo? Se avesse incominciato ad elencare i motivi probabilmente non l’avrebbe finita più.  
C’erano i fremiti del corpo del più giovane, tremava così forte per il desiderio che era difficile per non apprezzarle. A Niou lui piaceva in una maniera incredibile sentirlo contorcere fra le sue labbra, era una delle cose di Yuuta che probabilmente più amava, sempre dopo i suoi gemiti che rendevano quella voce, durante i loro momenti intimi, così melodiosa che Niou sentiva il suo cuore completamente in subbuglio.  
«Ah» Eccolo un ansito del più piccolo, era il suono più meraviglioso del mondo ed era certo che nessun altro sarebbe stato capace di farlo impazzire per così poco, Yuuta era e sarebbe stato sempre l’unico che probabilmente avrebbe mai amato.  
  
«Sono preoccupato per Yuuta, potresti tenerlo d’occhio per un po’? Dopotutto andate allo stesso liceo».  
Non aveva mai visto la faccia d Fuji-sempai così disperata al punto che subito aveva capito quanto in realtà tenesse al fratello. Negli ultimi tempi, l’ex compagno di squadra, gli aveva rivelato di strani comportamenti in Yuuta, ma a quanto sembrava Shuusuke aveva le sue buone ragioni per essere angosciato.  
Già quando aveva visto il bacio di Yuuta e Niou, nascosto in dietro la porta sperando che nessuno dei due accorgesse della sua presenza, Momoshiro avrebbe voluto scappare via, ma ricordando le parole di Fuji, aveva voluto rimanere lì per osservare meglio la situazione, ma questo aveva solo peggiorato le cose.  
Cosa doveva dire Takeshi? Che osservare due maschi baciarsi e praticare sesso orale era il suo hobby preferito? Ovvio che no, ma aveva tenuto duro solo per la promessa fatta al suo vecchio compagno.  
“Adesso come glielo dico a Fuji-senpai!”  
L’unica soluzione sarebbe stata mentirgli, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato praticamente impossibile per lui riuscire ad affrontarlo, perché la scena che aveva visto era a dir poco assurda ai suoi occhi.  
“No, non glielo dirò mai!”


End file.
